The Chaotic Life of Harry Potter
by Chaotic-Helix
Summary: Summary: Harry is abused when his brother Perseus is Chosen as the BWL. He Finds Solace in experimenting with his elemental power over ice and water. He meets a girl in slytherin that he wants to befriend. This is their Story. HP/DG, Weasley bashing, Dumbles Bashing, SlytherinHarry, Grey Harry Cold Harry, Sarcastic Harry, Powerful Harry. PROBABLY ABANDONED
1. Prologue

The Chaotic Life of Harry Potter

Summary: Harry is abused when his brother Perseus is Chosen as the BWL. This is his Story. HP/DG, Weasley bashing, Dumbles Bashing, SlytherinHarry, Grey Harry Cold Harry, Sarcastic Harry, Powerful Harry.

A/N: First ever story! this is going to be a combination of Ideas i got from other stories. Please support!

Chapter 1: The Mistake

"Lily! Lets go Dumbledore needs us!" James Potter said," Hurry!"

"But who will watch the kids?!" Lily said "I will!" Wormtail said, Meanwhile he thought ,"This is the perfect opportunity to gain the favor of the Dark Lord!""Sure come on lily!" James said

_ (_*_)_

"Fine job wormtail for a pitiful servant like you."Voldemort said,"Where are the kids?"

"In the nursery Master"

"Good"

When voldemort went to the nursery he encountered Hadrian (Harry) "Stop bad man. Dont huwt my browther."

"Well I guess ill have to kill you first Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot out of his wand at the 4 year old protecting his 1 year old brother. But when it was about to hit him a Shield of ice appeared And reflected the curse but shattered the shield and cut his brother on his arm in the shape of a jagged sun.

Voldemort was then hit by the light and a black form tore out of him. It then flew away.

_ (_*_)_

"What happened here!?" "It seems that Perseus survived the Killing curse by this scar on his arm. It represents light which means he is our savior!"

End of Prologue

A/N: did I do okay? Please review and I will continue when we hit 7 reviews


	2. The trip to Knockturn Alley

A/N Thank you so much for the support I wasn't expecting so much! Thank you Quoba for the advice. thank you and it will start like every other BWL but I don't think that anything else will. also I need a beta if someone will volunteer I'm sorry that these chaps are short I'm have ideas I just don't know how to do them in detail

~parseltongue~

Chapter 2 Home Life and Hadrian's birthday

"Hadrian get up make Birthday breakfast for your brother!" James said

"I see they forgot it was mine too, again." Harry thought bitterly "Mine as well go do it for the arrogant kid."

(A/N Hadrian is 14 and Perseus is 11 just about to go to hogwarts)

"Mom Dad I got my letter!" Perseus said.

"Congratulations we knew you would!"

Flashback

A grey owl flew in through the window with a manila envelope and a Hogwarts seal. Harry got up from the desk he was studying and grabbed the letter and ran to his parents and said "I got my letter mom!"

"That's... nice? go and tell your father, I'm busy with Percy"

Hadrian then went to his room with tears in his eyes and went back to reading his book, Am I an Elemental?

Flashback End

After that day Hadrian swore to make his parents regret ignoring him and started studying nonstop to increase his elemental ability. Soon he had to go and buy a few books about elemental ability from knockturn alley when he saw a store named Slither. He went in and found it was a store that sold snakes obviously. he then saw a snake that stood out to him he want up to it and it said ~ Ssstupid humanss locking me in thiss cage.~ Hadrian then said startled ~What~ ~Ahhh speaker you are speaking the noble tongue of the snakes.~

~No sshit really I think I got that from hearing a talking snake!~ The snake laughed if that was possible and said ~ I like you I think I will come with you!~ ~Sure what the hell and what are you?~ ~My name is Fluffy and no I'm not fluffy! I am an Irish basilisk we are smaller and don't have a killing stare but our venom is potent and lethal.~ Hadrian then went up to the counter and bought Fluffy. A/N Hehe I had to Hehe

After he got his book on elementals he went to get a new custom wand in a shop he found last year but he didn't have the money. He went into the shop and a person asked what he needed

He said "I need a new wand." The shopkeeper proceeded to collect his materials which he laid down on a table. "Hmm may I see some of the snakes venom?" Fluffy proceeded to drip some venom into a jar. "Now place your hand over these woods. Hadrian then proceeded to do that until he had 2 pieces of wood that gave the most warmth it was a green wood and a black wood.

"The green wood's name has been lost in history but the black is ebony. Now for the core."

Hadrian then came upon a white powder and purple feather. The shopkeeper said "Ah powdered Tooth of a Nundu and the feather of a dark Phoenix. This will be a very powerful wand." He went into the back and came back with a beautiful wand. It was black with green swirling throughout it like the sea. The handle was the same only with a slight curved hilt with a ring of green on an incline on the wood like a hill.

A/N So Harry gets a pet and a new wand. very eventful. this is how harry is soo yea there will be some cursing.


	3. Meeting the Gang

**A/N I changed my mind I want to continue the story regardless to reviews. But that doesn't mean that there not appreciated .**

Chapter 3 Meeting the Gang

"Oof, jeez Julia get off please! Your squishing me!"Hadrian said. Julia giggled and said "But big bwother Needs to wake up." "Fine I'll get up." After he got dressed in acromantula silk green and silver robes he then told Julia who was waiting outside the bathroom." So do you want to go to diagon alley today? I get you those gummy dragons you want!" "Yay! Yes let's go! Can I ride on browthers shoulders? "Julia said "Sure Julia." After Julia was secured on his shoulder he walked out of his room which contrasted against the rest of the house by it being green black and silver. Black walls silver ceiling and green trim while the rest of the house was Red gold and yellow. He went into the chimney after getting Julia off of him and held her hand and said "Diagon Alley!"

When they got out of the other floo Hadrian saw his friends over at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor and saw his parents Getting covered by Reporters he took Julia over to Sugar plums Sweet shop and got her the gummy dragons and then gave her to Her Mother.

After he let Julia go he then went over to his friends at Florean's. A bunch of girls gasped when they saw him "OMG He is so hot!" Daphne ,his Slytherin friend, glared at them and smiled at him. "Hey Hadrian." "Oh is Daphne Jealous? No not the ice queen!" Daphne then glared Ice daggers at Will (Slytherin) and proceeded to punch him in the arm. Artemis (Ravenclaw) giggled at her black haired friend. "We must be careful the Ice queen will freeze us in place if we get her too angry" Jason (Hufflepuff) said as he laughed. "What is it pick on Daphne today or what" Daphne pouted. "No its actually… Tuesday." Hadrian smirked "You know what I mean." Daphne said "so how was your summers?" "Terrible I was stuck with my arrogant git of a brother." "Mine was great! And Hadrian I heard that a scout will checkout our games!" " Really Will. I hope so! It'd be awesome if we could go pro you know." "Nice rhyme bro." Hadrian glared at him. "Well who do we have here?"

"Hey Aaron. What's up dude?" "Nothing much." Aaron said (Gryffindor)

"Hey Will can I stay at your house? It's getting unbearable at mine. They are practically obsessed with Perseus" Hadrian said like it was poison.

"Sure my mom would love to have you over again. I'm kinda jealous to be honest." Will smirked.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it" Hadrian said "No problem I know what it's like there.

ƒ-(_)-==ƒ==-(_)-ƒ

"Hello Mrs. Zabini. How are you?"

"Good Hadrian you are staying with us again?" It wasn't a question. But he still answered " Yes ma'am I couldn't stand my relatives any longer." Hadrian said.

"I understand. You can stay here whenever you want."

"I don't want to be a burden" Hadrian said.

"Your never a burden! Now go and say hello to Will. And tell him to watch Blaise when you're in school. Now shoo!"

ƒ-(_)-==ƒ==-(_)-ƒ

A/N here is chapter 3 please review I have a few ideas but those are for much later please give me suggestions Please! Thank you!


	4. aN

A/N I am sorry for not updating but I've been in Georgia on vacation so I couldn't! I will try to slow this story down. I may need some though so if anyone would like to volunteer then pm me. Also I have some writers block so yeah.


End file.
